


It Lead To This

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is just so done, F/M, Fluff, Kim has impulse control issues, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, but we love him anyway, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Kim is dared by Nino to kiss Alix. And of course, Kim being Kim, couldn't turn it down.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: ML Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	It Lead To This

Kim walked up the steps of Françoise Dupont, disquieted thoughts racing through his head as he thought about the previous night. He’d been  _ dared _ . That was nothing new. However, Kim, the  _ king _ of dares, had been given a next-to-impossible dare to pull off. Normally he would laugh it off and tell everyone that it would be  _ easy _ (and prove it to them, because well, why not put up a good show?), but this. . . . this was different, because--

_ “I dare you to kiss Alix,” Nino said, grinning from ear-to-ear. _

_ “What?!” Kim exclaimed, gaping at him in shock. “I can’t do that!” _

_ “Why not?” He inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. “You’re going to back out on a dare as simple as  _ this _?” _

_ Kim grumbled in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest menacingly. “You can’t make me kiss her.” _

_ “Okay then.” Nino shrugged. “I’ll just tell everyone that Lê Chiến Kim, the king of dares, refused to kiss Alix, all because he was too big of a coward--” _

_ Oh no. This wasn’t happening. Nino wasn’t tricking him into accepting this dare, all because he knew that Kim could never swallow his pride— _

_ “Ugh, fine!” The Asian boy let out a groan. “What did I ever do to you?” _

_ “You’ve made me embarrass myself one time too many, dude,” Nino said. He patted Kim’s shoulder in mock sympathy. “Have fun.” _

\--And so this was what let him to where he was now. Kim trudged up the stairs towards his classroom in silence. He had made sure to get to class extra early today, so that Nino wouldn’t be able to confront him. Because he wasn’t about to let him know that he had absolutely  _ no _ idea how to pull this off. He couldn’t just walk up to Alix and be like, “hey Alix, I need to kiss you because I got dared to”! She would skin him alive! She would call him crazy! She’d never liked his dares, and would most definitely get a good laugh out of the fact that he’d been dared to do something that she knew he’d find extremely hard to do.

Whatever. Kim took a deep breath. He could do this. As he stood outside of Miss Bustier’s class, he repeated that in his mind. He would kiss Alix, finish the dare, and check off yet another “impossible” dare that he’d accomplished. This would be a piece of cake! He would do this!

Kim swung open the door of the classroom, walking in with confidence in his stride. Just as he was making way to his seat, however--

“Woah woah woah, hold up! What’s with the power walk?”

Kim stumbled backwards in surprise. Standing right in front of him was none other than Alix Kubdel. She stood there, arms crossed and chewing a piece of gum. Kim blinked dumbly at her as she smacked her lips together and blew a bubble.

“Well?”

“Why are you here so early?” Kim asked, finally coming to his senses.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Alix raised her eyebrows at him. “You’re not usually this early.”

“Not everyone is as late as Marinette,” he said defensively.

“That’s true,” she said. “But,” she commented offhandedly, “you look like you’re going to murder someone.”

“Pfft,” Kim scoffed. “I do not.”

“Oh really? Then why don’t you care to explain the power walk into class? And your defensive attitude?”

“What do those things have to do with anything?”

The pink haired girl smirked as if she’d already won the “argument”. “I’d say you’re hiding something.”

Damn. Was he always this easy to read? “And what would you know about that?”

“Kim, you’re either playing dumb, or you have a brain the size of a walnut.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

Alix shrugged. “I don’t know; you tell me.”

Kim let out a sigh. He knew that at this point, he’d be getting nowhere with her. “I’m avoiding Nino,” he said truthfully.

“And why is that?”

“None of your business.” Kim stepped around her and plopped down onto his seat. Alix, however, wasn’t convinced. She rested her elbow on the desk and put her chin on her hand, leaning forward and locking eyes with him.

“What if I made it my business?”

Kim felt his ears grow hot as he stared into her fiery blue eyes. His own gray eyes widened as Alix continued to gaze at him, neither pulling away  _ nor _ looking like she was about to. Kim’s gaze lowered to her lips. They were a pale pink, and was it just him, or were they as soft as he imagined them to be? He could just imagine pressing his lips against hers, relishing in the touch, and--

And Kim being Kim, always acting before thinking, that was exactly what he did. He leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly against hers, a light peck. He pulled back and met Alix staring back at him, a tentative blush creeping on her cheeks.

“What the heck was that just about?” She asked. Was it just him, or did her voice quiver a little?

“Nino dared me to kiss you,” Kim said. He felt as though his face was on fire. Alix seemed to be doing no better.

“So is  _ that _ why you’re avoiding him?”

“Yeah, basically,” he said.

Alix narrowed his eyes at him and let out a growl. Kim’s eyes widened as a burning intensity suddenly flamed in her expression. “If you’re going to kiss me, then kiss me the right way, you idiot!”

“Wha--” Kim barely managed a word before Alix suddenly pressed her lips against his, with every bit of fire and passion he’d dreamed her touch would be. Her fingers weaved into his hair, and Kim pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and making sure to remember every part of this moment, because there was  _ no _ way this day could get any better--

“Well well well, when I dared Kim to kiss Alix, I  _ definitely _ didn't expect this,” a voice cut in. Immediately the duo sprang apart, their faces as red as tomatoes. In front of them stood Nino and Alya, the latter holding a phone that was sure to have pictures she’d be showing the entire class later.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold onto these for your wedding,” Alya said with a grin. Alix let out a groan.

“This was  _ not _ how I expected my day to go.”

Kim shrugged. He supposed this was what he got for always letting his pride get the best of him. “Me neither. But hey Alix, wanna grab coffee after school together?”

Alix let out a sigh, but there was anything but annoyance in her gaze.  “Sure, you big goofball.”


End file.
